Bayman
Bayman is a character that debuted in Dead or Alive. Bayman was temporarily replaced by Leon in Dead or Alive 2, but was still included in the game as a secret character. He became a playable character again in Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive 4. History Bayman was born and raised in Russia. He aspired to join the military, and became one of Russia's highly-trained commandos. But before he saw any action, the Soviet Union collapsed. Realizing the new regime would have no use for him, Bayman slipped through the cracks of the reformation. He took up the life of a mercenary, putting his skills to good use in all manner of lethal assignments. He found particular pleasure in assassinations, especially challenging or high-profile assignments. Dead or Alive Bayman's dream assignment came to him. He entered into the first Dead or Alive Tournament with the objective of assassinating its organizer, the renowned Fame Douglas, chairman of DOATEC. His task completed, Bayman fled, now branded an outlaw, after Donovan sent an assassin to kill him as 'payment' for completing the job. Dead or Alive 2 Although Bayman only appears as a secret character, it was said that Bayman caught word of one of the entrants; an Italian mercenary named Leon. With that in mind, Bayman risked capture to enter the tournament again, hoping to find and challenge his old acquaintance. Bayman was replaced with Leon in DOA2. He cannot be played in Story mode. He can be unlocked by clearing Story mode with Leon, however. Dead or Alive 4 Once again, Bayman has entered the latest tournament seeking revenge on Donovan. During the tournament, he is confronted by Helena who offers to help him in his quest for revenge. Bayman fights her to see if her "resolve is just as strong" he loses the battle but carries on in the competition anyway. In the midst, he also faces Christie to settle scores of enmity between them. At the end of the tournament, Bayman is held in captivity within the DOATEC Tritower and is being interrogated. However, during the chaos that erupts due to Ayane and Hayate's intervention, he frees himself while his interrogators flee, getting themselves killed in the process with Ayane's spell effects (as shown in her ending). It is unknown of what happens to him afterwards. Personality Bayman is cold and ruthless, his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of revenge. Before a fight, Bayman often tells his opponent to prepare themselves, emphasising his confidence & strength. Since the failed attempt on his life by Donovan, Bayman has been obsessed with eliminating his former employer. He seems to have a bond of at least mutual respect with Leon. Gameplay Bayman relies on a high damage ratio "strike" strategy. By utilizing such single hitting attacks as the Javelin Kick, he can effectively push back opponents while dealing hits of around 30 - 44 points of damage. His preferred distance in attacking, however is mid to long range, as to take advantage of his relatively slow tiger knees and "wind up" timeframe. Finally, his throws are powerful, with his Swing Neck Hold doing over 90 points of damage, and being able to execute ground holds prior to a foe's impact (a feature wrestling characters like Tina and Bass did not receive until the third iteration). Musical Themes *Codename "BAYMAN" - Dead or Alive *Knifepoint - Dead or Alive 3 *Russian Roulette - Dead or Alive 4 Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive In the movie he is played by Derek Boyer. He enters the tournament unbeknownst to the other competitors as a grunt for Donovan and is known to have murdered Fame Douglas as in the games. He defeats Brad Wong and loses to Ryu Hayabusa. He has a rematch with Ryu which ends with him being knocked unconscious by Weatherby and Max. He is presumeably killed when the island explodes. Trivia *Bayman first appeared as a playable character in the original DOA arcade game. Bayman appears again as an unlockable character in DOA2 and then as a main character once more in DOA3 in which he planned to exact revenge upon Donovan for ordering him killed by a sniper. *Bayman is closely associated with Leon because they have extremely similar fighting styles, movement, and body designs. They both use the Commando Sambo fighting style. Bayman is a lot different from Leon in Dead or Alive 4, making him a unique character; he is best known for his defensive skills. Leon and Bayman know each other because Bayman was once requested to kill Leon; he failed and almost lost his life. *During his CG ending in both DOA3 and DOA4 Bayman has flashbacks to a man and a woman being gunned down by a Hind helicopter. This could imply he lost his parents to the Soviet military. Why or how he then joined said military is unknown. *In the European and Japanese versions of DOA2 he and Leon are both Russians with Leon being KGB and Bayman as a Spetsnaz, also it is implied that they are on friendly-ish terms. But in DOA3 Leon has become a smuggler for the Russian mob and since the Soviet collapse Bayman has entered the KGB's successor, the FSB. Category:Characters